


Chained down in my dreams for the slaughter

by GlaszWing



Series: This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a fluffy ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Butterflies, Chains, Corrupted Steven, Crying, Cuddling, Drowning, Evil pink steven, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Characters, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Really dont, Temporary Character Death, forced fusion...?, heavy body horror, here you go, if you like horror, phantom pains, please dont read if your squimish, very little talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaszWing/pseuds/GlaszWing
Summary: Sometimes, nightmares can be more terrifying then death. They can go on forever, to they can be in the blink on an eye.And no matter how hard you try. They always come back.
Series: This random assortment of angsty SU fics. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Chained down in my dreams for the slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> DOnt read if your sensitive to gore, or anything kinda squeamish.
> 
> A lot of stuff happens
> 
> Enjoy!  
> OR don'T!

Steven’s eyes jolted open, looking around the abyss. Pure darkness looming around him. He turned his head, looking back and forth. But only darkness met him.

Then like a switch flipped, he was falling. Lights beaming around him like strobes at a rock concert. Falling deeper and deeper, he was overwhelmed. The farther he fell the brighter the flashes. Each source of light moved, getting closer and brighter, the violent volume of light nearly blinding.

His eyes forced shut then opened, he was facing down… or up? Whatever direction he was going. The ground beneath him was plunged in white, as if someone poured white paint into a room, and never touched it. Pooling and bubbling like hot tar. But it moved like a creature. Crawling and swarming growing towards him.

The pure white substance reached out for him as he plummeted, before he was plunged into the white abyss. The thick substance clung to him, pulling him down, up and sideways. All directions trying to tear him apart.  
  


Tears stung his eyes as he tried to go up, back to the dark abyss. Out of the white tar. He wanted to be alone!

But the abyss said otherwise, hands reaching and grabbing him, suffocating, pulsing. Dragging him deeper and deeper. His lungs and throat said to breathe, but he just consumed the thick tar. His lungs screamed and compressed in pain. Demanding oxygen, his lungs forced his throat and nose opened; only to instantly regret it. Forcing him to try and breathe. Only for him to choke and gag on the surrounding liquid.

The thick substance clung to his insides, weighing him down more. His head pounded like a drum, his heart pounding faster and faster. His chest constricted for oxygen. His stomach folded inward, demanding he expelled the tar, but his throat was denied opening. His eyes blurred and spun. Moments before black, figures seemed to be yelling for his name. 

Then it all stopped.

His body compressed, forcing him to expel the thick tar. Retching until nothing was left, the white fluid dripped from his mouth. He retched again, his body wanting to make sure it was empty. 

He laid back, the dark abyss around him expanding. Every shallow breath echoing.

Deep echoes erupted from behind him, emotions flowing and screaming. Frantic swarms of white butterflies rammed into him, rolling him along the floor with no problem. Heavy emotions forcing him along. Heavy weights clamped down on his hands, neck chest and ankles, dragging him. 

His body weak from struggling, went limp. The shackles around him jolted him up, the swarm passing him as the ground manipulated itself, holding him on his knees. 

Steven instantly tried to tug, only for the chains on his arms to constrict. Butterflies seemed to quietly mock him.

The swarms in front of him shifted and molded, forming figures. Large titanic figures of his younger self, and his friends ready for his judgment. 

Butterflies landed around his chains. Resting and watching, voices flooding from the small insects. 

_“Shatterer!” “Abuser!” “Useless!” “Replacement!” “SHE is guiLTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTY!_ **_GUILTY!_ ** _” “Stop hiding_ **_MONSTER!_ ** _” “_ **_YOUTRIEDTOSHATTERHER!YOU SHATTERED JASPER!YOURAMONSTER!YOUR WORSETHANROSEANDPINK!_ ** _” “She's not gone!” “COME BACK_ **_ROSE!_ ** _”_

His breathing frantic as the voices got louder and louder. Deeper and deeper. As if they were screaming right in his head. The chains constricted tighter, as if they were about to snap him. Shatter him into pieces like Jasper, but this time no one would help him. 

A figure formed out of the butterflies. Soft, but heavy footsteps tapped the ground.

Steven raised his head and stopped, his eyes stinging. The butterflies molded into a taller, broader version of himself. Muscular with a larger and sharper build, his doppelgangers form glowing a pink. Tufts of loose hair like his mother. A devilish grin, with sharp canines covering their face burning neon pink diamond eyes piercing into his soul. Eyes like a hunter, craving for the prey it would catch. Scarlet staining their clothing and arms.

The image burning the image into his very being. Nausea jolted in his gut as he saw the deep scarlet blood dripping from their arms.

Shadows of dark beings twisted behind it, familiar figures of his friends and father. Shards of his family. 

Thick sobs choked and burned from his eyes. Feeling the salty liquid dripping from his cheeks onto the ground, the soft plip hitting the ground as the footsteps got louder. He hung his head before the jolt of the shackles tightened, holding him still as the large figure knelt down, using his blood soaked hand to grab the smaller boy's face. Jolting the face upward to look straight into the sharp eyes of the wolf.

The smaller boy was the lamb, trapped by thick brambles chains. Constricting and keeping it still as the wolf watched with pleasure. All before ending up, slowly. Tearing the being apart, ripping flesh. Tasting blood and watching life faid slowly. Then leaving it to rot. 

Pink Steven’s smirk grew blood from their hands smearing onto the face of the shorter Steven. Salty tears mixed with the scarlet, smearing their blood down his face. Pink's other hand gripped his shoulder, leaving a bloody print. Gripping tightly, nails digging through the pink jacket.

Feeling the tightening hand, Steven tried to move his shoulder, only for the chains on his body to constrict and tighten. Pulling him taught like a bow. Ready to snap. 

Pink sat back up, a wicked grin pulling his face, it looked at the smaller Steven. Its form flickered and glitched. Turning to his mother, pink diamond and rose then back to himself.

The haunted smile, growing unnaturally wide as pink’s body pulsed and grew, blood oozing from the pores on their body. The butterflies are all manipulating and growing, almost like a fusion. Ghostly figures molding with the growing mass, faces and shards rippling in the creature. Blood poured from each mouth as it twisted and audible snaps of human bones as familiar voices screamed in agony. 

Pleading for Steven to help them, free them! 

Then came the snap, his body launched backwards from the sudden loss of force holding him. His weak body rolling limply as his burned wrists and ankles stung from being twisted by metal.

Steven looked up and saw it. A pulsing mass of horror and blood. Eyes filled with pain and horror locked onto his small, weak, limp body. His forehead drenched with sweat. 

The being twisted as mouths bursted from its body, screaming bloody murder. Shrill and pain filled. Steven moved his arms, pressing his arms and hands to his face. Trying to block the screams.

The toxic monster's body swelled, blood covered crystalline spines erupting from its body along with limbs, heads, eyes and mouths. Its form twisted and shifted, gurgling and spitting as Steven tried to crawl back. The mass of flesh and shards shifting and glitching. 

It slowed as a mess of flesh with arms erupting from all sides, its body adorned with spines. Multiple heads erupting from its neck, all of them locking onto him. 

The fowl liquids started to soak his clothing, the blood and other liquids that came from the monster bubbled and oozed closer as he tried to crawl away. Apologies raging through his head like a beehive. The amalgamation of human and gem sloshed forward, bloodshot eyes and rotting flesh squelched as it crawled forward. Its mouths are dripping blood. Twisted limbs reached for him, the limbs melting leaving bone and rotted flesh as each on got closer. 

One finale caught him. It dragged him towards the mess of limbs and flesh. Millions of voices screaming into his head as he saw it. Pink Steven, the cursed hunting smiled on his lips. 

  
Stevens gem pulsed as separate gem shards forced toward him. Ghostly hands ripping into his skin and clothing, bruising and cutting as the mess of horror forced him to fuse. It felt like being torn inside out then back again. His gem screamed in pain, trying to stop. But the monster forced itself. 

Steven could hold it together. It would be whole… It could be together! Fixed! Whole! THEY COULD BE WHOLE?! They are whole! They whole! They could be whole!

FORM **FORMFORMFORM!** _They could be whole!_ **_FIXED THEY WOULD BE FIXED! IWOULDBEFIXEDNOMORELEAVING!!_ **

Pink Steven's smirk grew as the beast pulsed and grew, its form becoming more solid. 

**_“_ ** **_P̥͊i̖̘̜̣̋͂͞͡ṉ̤̗̉͒͒k̼̣̀ ͍͓̄͞d̬̯̍̀̿͟ią̣͓̻̓͒̂̎m̬͡o͙͛n̨͈̜͈͋̄̓̍d͉͝ ̛̮̗̯̿̍͟͡w̲̜̖͙̅̌͋̽̕ͅi̹̘͊͌l̬̎l̻̩͚̏̔̑͘͜ ̬͖͐̃f̩ḭ̧̘͛̊̅̔ͅẍ̼ ̢̪͎͔̗̀̀̾̌͡ų̬̄̆s̛͕̮̓̿͜͡ͅ.̰̮̪̰̅̾̔͘_ ** **_”_ **

\- - -

Steven woke with a shrill scream of horror as tears burned his eyes. He jolted up, only to hit the ground in his tangled mess of blankets, terrifying Cat Steven, who was asleep on his legs. Steven gasped for breath as his dream flashed through his head. 

Crawling out from his blankets his head pounded like a drum. 

He laid on the floor until Pearl came running up, clutching his head as his back rippled. His skin sharpened as his corrupted scars grew slightly. Phantom pains launching into full gear.  
  
Pearl shouted for someone and hurried to Steven’s side, the boy instantly gripped onto Pearl. Gagged purple claws rubbed Pearls back, Steven sobbing into her shoulder. Garnet came upstairs and saw the situation. Hearing a faint mumble to someone from Garnet, he continued sobbing. 

They sat there for hours, moving him to the toilet after he made a few wet and choked coughs and burps. Along with a bit of dribbling spit from his mouth.

It was a great idea though because he vomited for a while, they gave him water so he could throw something up instead of dry heaving. 

Steven’s stomach felt like it was trying to fold or end itself. Heaving for over an hour as he was left some certain medications for pain, and headaches. Along with a cup of water. 

He leaned over the toilet, only for a phantom pain on his wrist to cause him to spiral. His heart thudding faster. Another wave of nausea overwhelming him as he retched again. Gripping the porcelain so hard it cracked. 

His eyes drooped as he leaned, his head spinning and screaming as he drifted into his imagination.

\- - -

It had been a few hours after Steven had stopped vomiting. His corruption scars were still painful though, even after taking pain med's given to him by Dr. Maheswaran. They helped sometimes, but the pain was still bad.

He had fallen asleep on the bathtub wall, drooling slightly. Amethyst carried him upstairs and laid him back into his bed. His body slack with exhaustion. Amethyst tucked him in, as certain large pink lion walking in. The large pink cat rested there beside Steven, allowing the body to have a form of comfort.

He slept easily, he was still haunted. But just slightly less more. 

The lamb was in the barn, surrounded by guard hounds and rams. No wolves would get the lamb tonight. 

And as long as sheep had horns, they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading, comment, give kudos or check out my other stories!


End file.
